gen2rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Takatori Army
The Takatori Army, which is an unofficial name, as the group was only assembled to work together by Masafumi Takatori, after waking up from his long 'sleep'. Calling his old contacts to get revenge on those who besmirched his family name and those who would deny him his goals, Takatori was planning to retake control of his family and dispose of his brother, Omi Takatori. The Inner Circle Masafumi Takatori - 鷹取 雅史 Reiji's second eldest son and the scientist who backs Schreient. Masafumi's goal was to create a chemical formula which will make him immortal and godlike, and to accomplish that goal he performed illegal experiments on unwilling victims. He succeeded, but was left at the bottom of the sea. After digging his way out as a mutated creature, heis goals changed, and he wanted to take over the family again. G''' A psychopath raised from childhood to be a perfect killing machine for a rich, psychotic man, the man known only as G had found a measure of peace with a girl he knew from the orphanage, Aoi Asahina. However, when Takatori offered him a new and improved arm, he accepted, the the power once more rushed to his head. Wanting to fight and kill and live again, G wholeheartedly accepted, until he was killed by the Hokage and Weiß. '''Gauron - ガウロン, 九龍 A terrorist of the highest caliber sponsored by AMALGAM. He previously piloted a Codarl Arm Slave. He is credited with having assassinated more than thirty VIPs, and bombed at least two important aircraft. He is believed to be from an Asian ethnicity,2 and is believed to hold citizenship in nine countries, thus said as nine dragons and hence Gauron. Wanting AMALGAM to have access to Takatori's incredible genetic knowledge, Gauron allied with him, and died happily in a fight with Dana. Mokuren Nagai Mokuren is a sadistic and perverted man who was once partners with Koganei and wields the madōgu Kodama, which allows him to control plants. Mokuren enjoys torturing people, especially women. He has a relationship with Mikoto, but he betrayed her love because of his intense hatred for Recca. Despite this, they had children together, Doku-Tsuta, Akiko, and Rika. Using.. in literally every which way, the clones of Tot to fight the Hokage for his final revenge, Mokuren was defeated and then burned to death by Kamen Hokage. Ryuji Yamazaki - リュージ・ヤマザキ 山崎 竜二 Ryuji Yamazaki was a criminal known as "Dark Broker". In the following years from the series Yamazaki did not work for anybody, normally making crimes just to entertain himself. He had also become a regular from The King of Fighters, in which participates in the annual tournaments, being hired by the Southtown crime lord Geese Howard. Takatori hired him due to his incredibly poor moral character and the fact he had not been active in years brought him back. Defeated by the Get Backers. Takuma Fudoh A dangerous and incredibly strong precognitive, Takuma Fudoh is the man who killed the 'Invincible' Ban Midou. After sinking into a depression for accomplishing his life goal, he took some pleasure out of torturing and corrupting Ban's son who had come for revenge, and removing one of his dangerous Jagan eyes. He was hired as extra muscle by Takatori, and managed to fight off the Hokage, Weiß, and the Get Backers to get away. Schreient A group of four female assassins employed and cared for by the scientist Masafumi Takatori. They are fiercely loyal to him and one another. "Schreiend" is the German word for "screaming." The ones which were part of the Takatori Army were, in fact, clones of the originals, disposable to the extreme by Takatori, who normally would've been paternal and protective of his girls, but was in fact dismissive and repulsed by their fakes. Hell - ヘル She is the leader of Schreient, carrying out her lover's will. She was once a member of the Japanese Self Defense Force. She is normally level-headed, but can be moved to great anger. Hell means "bright" in German, and her real name is Chizuru Aoi. Schön - シェーン She was once a model, and has more than a healthy appreciation for her own beauty: it is a scratch to the face that angers her the most in one battle. While she seems very self-absorbed, she does not put herself before the rest of Schreient. Schön means "beautiful" in German, and her real name is Karen Kitaura. Neu - ノイ A strike to her face in one battle breaks her visor and reveals to Yoji the eyes of someone he believed dead: his ex-lover and partner, Asuka. The anime never conclusively states whether she is or is not, however, and she seems to have no memory of Yoji. In episode sixteen, she uses the name "Kyoko" when she tries to seduce (and then kill) Yoji. Neu means "new" in German. Tot - トート This seventeen-year-old girl acts much, much younger than she is, talking to her stuffed rabbit and referring to herself in third person, although a definitive reason is never given. It is implied that she was abused by her father, as she says that he was a "very bad man," and that Schreient actually rescued her from him. She is involved in a short, sweet love affair with Schwarz's Nagi before her apparent death at the hands of Farfarello. It is revealed in episode twenty-five that Nagi was able to save her from death, using his telekinetic powers to re-start her stopped heart. Tot means "dead" in German, and her real name is Nanami Kyouno. Category:Organization Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased